Vs. Shadow Relicanth
Vs. Shadow Relicanth is the twelfth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Orre. It aired 11/25/2018. Story Ian and Magnemite wait by the doorway, the red gem secured in the panel. Crystal, Brendan and Max arrive, them all excited and proud. Max: (Chuckles) I got it! I beat that Snattle with ease this time! Crystal: (Giggles) Venus didn’t stand a chance against me! Brendan: (Pained) That Gorigan guy was so annoying. I assume you got Miror B. instead then? Ian: Something like that. They all put their gems into the panels, as the doorway activates. It opens a door to an elevator, as they walk into it. It closes, as they ride it upward. It has a glass window, allowing them to see outside as they continue to rise towards the colosseum at the top. They look down to see the police arresting Snattle, Venus and Gorigan, them being shoved into the back of a police caravan truck. Max: So they got them! Crystal: Just like the plan! They ambushed them after we defeated them! Brendan: (Focusing) I don’t see Miror B. in the group. Unless they already shoved him in the truck. Considering how annoying he can be, I wouldn’t be surprised. The elevator arrives at the main entrance, as they enter a large lobby area. It is deserted, with a doorway past the front desk left open. Crystal: There is nothing. No one here. I thought this place was having its grand opening. Brendan: I guess you were right on this being a trap. Max: But how do they have control over the tower?! Ian: I think I have an idea. The group goes through the door, entering a waiting room. There are two sets of circular stairs going up to another glass cased elevator, which goes up onto the battlefield. The elevator descends, with Gonzap riding down it. Ian: (Curiously) Gonzap? The elevator comes to the bottom, Gonzap coming out. He hops over the railing on the platform, landing in front of the group. Gonzap: Hello kid. Not sure I ever got your name. Ian: Name’s Ian. I’m surprised they let you into their ranks after I defeated you before. Plus, you did reveal the location of their base. Gonzap: To be completely honest, I haven’t told them about that. I told them how I lost to you and how I would be more than willing for a chance to take you out. Nascour stated that my timing was perfect for this operation. Crystal: Nascour? Is that the supreme leader? Gonzap: (Laughs) To think you don’t even know who you’re fighting! Now, Gonzap flexes his arm, pointing to the elevator with his thumb. Gonzap: The rest of you can go on up. My grudge is with Ian, and therefore he’s the only one I want to battle. The rest of you mean nothing to me. Crystal: There’s no way we’ll just— Ian: Crystal, it’s alright. Crystal’s enthusiasm is deflated, as she looks worried. Crystal: Fine. Don’t take too long then. Brendan, Max and Crystal go up the stairs, boarding the elevator. Ian watches as the elevator rises, the others looking down at them. Max: Don’t worry Crystal. He’ll be fine. Crystal: (Concerned) I know. But will we? If this Nascour is the leader, are we really strong enough to beat him? Brendan: He trusts us enough to face him ourselves. That’s gotta count for something, right? Crystal: (Nodding in agreement) Right. Gonzap: Now for the main event. Crawdaunt, Pinsir! Gonzap throws two Pokéballs, choosing Crawdaunt and Pinsir. Ian: Rotom. Claydol. Ian opens two Pokéballs, choosing Rotom and Claydol. Rotom: Rotom! Claydol: (Angrily) Clay. Gonzap: You think that Rotom can win without possessing an appliance or attacking from behind?! Crawdaunt, Pinsir, Hyper Beam! Ian: Claydol, block it with Shadow Storm! And Rotom, release Discharge! Claydol spins, releasing a dark purple cyclone. Crawdaunt and Pinsir fire dark magenta energy beams for Hyper Beam, the attacks canceling each other out. Rotom then releases several streams of electricity, shocking Crawdaunt and Pinsir. Gonzap: Crabhammer and X-Scissor! Crawdaunt and Pinsir charge at Claydol, Crawdaunt with a water energy pincer and Pinsir forming a crimson energy x. They both strike Claydol, knocking it back. Rotom appears between the two of them, letting out an Astonishing scream. Ian: Shadow Wave! Claydol fires two spheres of dark aura energy, going around Rotom and striking Crawdaunt and Pinsir. The two skid back, ready for more. Gonzap: Our Fighting type attacks won’t be that effective on this team. So Crawdaunt, use Snarl! Crawdaunt forms a black ball with black electricity in its mouth and hurls it at the opponent. It blasts through Rotom and Claydol, blasting them back. Gonzap: Night Slash! Giga Impact! Crawdaunt charges with a purple energy pincer, as Pinsir charges with swirling purple energy. Ian: Rotom, Double Team! Claydol, Shadow Rave! Rotom shimmers and disappears, forming several clones with one being destroyed by Night Slash. Claydol crashes into the ground, releasing towers of dark aura that slam into Pinsir. Pinsir pushes through, ramming Claydol and knocking it down. Gonzap: Now Snarl! Crawdaunt uses Snarl, blasting through the clones and striking Rotom, defeating it. Claydol takes the hit as well, greatly injured. Ian returns Rotom, then considers his options. Ian: Lucario. Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Lucario. Lucario: Hur-rah! Ian: Heal Pulse. Lucario releases a rainbow colored aura, which encases Claydol and shimmers with healing energy. Gonzap: Pinsir, Focus Blast! Crawdaunt, Snarl! Ian: Aura Sphere! Shadow Rave! Pinsir forms a yellow energy sphere between its hands, firing it. Lucario forms a blue Aura Sphere, throwing it. The Aura Sphere and Focus Blast block each other, as Shadow Rave blocks Snarl. Claydol: (Determined) Clay! Claydol points its hands at Pinsir, firing a fires a blue energy beam with multi-colored rings in it. Pinsir is hit, as its eyes are glossed over in confusion. Ian: Nice! That was a Psybeam! Gonzap: (Grunts) Crawdaunt, Pinsir, dual Hyper Beam! Ian: Lucario, Me First! Pinsir strikes itself in confusion, not attacking. Crawdaunt fires Hyper Beam. Lucario glows with a white and violet aura, as she fires her own Hyper Beam. Lucario’s attack tears through Crawdaunt’s, striking and defeating it. Gonzap: Lost to the same foe twice. You should be ashamed. (Returns Crawdaunt) Now Relicanth! Gonzap throws a Pokéball, choosing Relicanth. It roars angrily, Ian sensing its dark aura. Ian: Juan’s Relicanth. A foe I’ve never defeated. (Grins) Talk about exhilarating. Gonzap: It takes a certain kind of trainer to want to face a foe that they haven’t beaten before. Relicanth, Shadow Mist. Relicanth releases a Shadow Mist, enticing Lucario and Claydol into place. Pinsir still stumbles in confusion, Gonzap looking disappointed. Gonzap: Giga Impact! Shadow End! Pinsir shoots forward with Giga Impact, as Relicanth is encased in a powerful dark aura to ram the opponents. Lucario and Claydol stay in place, as Ian scowls at this development. Ian: Claydol, Shadow Storm! Claydol spins, releasing Shadow Storm that blows the Shadow Mist away. Pinsir and Relicanth are struck by the Shadow Storm, Pinsir blown back defeated. Relicanth pushes through, ramming Claydol and defeating it. Relicanth suffers from massive recoil damage following. Ian returns Claydol. Ian: Not bad. You are a strong trainer. If it weren’t under these circumstances, I would love for an official battle with you. Magnemite, use Zap Cannon! Magnemite floats forward, forming a dark green sphere of electricity. Zap Cannon strikes Relicanth, it lying down severely injured and paralyzed. Ian loads a Snag Ball. Ian: Snag Ball. Ian throws a Snag Ball, hitting and sucking in Relicanth with an energy hand. The Pokéball ricochets back towards Ian as it locks, him grabbing it. Gonzap laughs hysterically. Gonzap: You sure are an interesting kid. It’s a shame you weren’t part of Snagem. With you, our group could’ve been more than the ragtag group that got tossed aside by Cipher. Let us battle again someday. After you take those freaks down. Ian: If you don’t like them, why work with them? Gonzap: To be the strongest, you have to defeat the strongest. And by clinging close to Cipher, I could meet and battle the strongest. But, currently you’re the strongest of this region. I have no doubt you’ll win. And once you do I’ll be back to take you down! Count on it! Gonzap walks past Ian, heading back into the waiting area. Lucario sits down exhausted, as Magnemite floats down beside her. Ian: If only he knew. Come on. Let’s heal you guys up before joining the others. They can handle it. End Scene The elevator rises up through the floor of the Realgam Colosseum floor, letting Brendan, Crystal and Max out. Standing on the other side of the field is Nascour, a tall man with grey hair resembling several Ekans heads. He has glowing red eyes, wears a purple armor shirt with grey pants. He snickers at the sight of the group. Nascour: So you finally show. I was beginning to think that the admins were going to deprive me of this occasion. Brendan: So you’re the leader! Nascour! Nascour: Your tenacity throughout the region has all but obliterated Cipher. The grunts have all but fled, them realizing that the organization was doomed. But, with your defeat here, then all will recognize our power. Even the police you led at the foot of our door will recognize that they cannot hope to stop us. Crystal: You knew about them? Nascour: I have eyes all over this building. Nascour holds up his wrist, revealing a watch with a screen on it, showing video streams of the building. One of them features Ian’s and Gonzap’s battle. Nascour: The Xtransceiver from the Unova region can sync up to other systems. Now, to defeat you all before Gonzap loses. Max: You intentionally separated us from Ian? Thinking we would be easy pickings? Brendan: Heh. That’s where you’re wrong! We’re as good if not better than him! You won’t even get the honor of battling him! Nascour: I doubt that. Nascour throws three Pokéballs, choosing Toxicroak, Aggron and Kingdra. Toxicroak is across from Crystal, Aggron across from Brendan, and Kingdra across from Max. All of their aura readers respond, revealing all three of them are Shadow Pokémon. Crystal: Three Shadow Pokémon?! Brendan: If that’s the case, the best way to win is as a team. Max: A triple battle?! We’ve never done one of those before! Crystal: It doesn’t matter. We have to do it! Main Events * Gonzap reappears, battling and losing to Ian again * Ian snags Shadow Relicanth * Nascour is named and makes his debut. * Nascour reveals his Shadow Toxicroak, Aggron and Kingdra * Ian's Claydol relearns Psybeam Characters * Ian * Crystal * Brendan * Max Villains * Team Snagem ** Gonzap * Cipher ** Nascour ** Snattle (cameo) ** Venus (cameo) ** Gorigan (cameo) Pokémon * Rotom (Ian's) * Lucario (Ian's) * Magnemite (Ian's) * Crawdaunt (Gonzap's) * Pinsir (Gonzap's) Shadow Pokémon * Claydol (Ian's) * Relicanth (Gonzap's, snagged by Ian) * Toxicroak (Nascour's) * Aggron (Nascour's) * Kingdra (Nascour's) Trivia * Gonzap's battle at Realgam Tower is the second battle had with him, while in the games it is the first. * The Shadow Pokémon originally were: ** Juan's Relicanth ** Maylene's Toxicroak ** Clair's Kingdra * Ian officially defeats Juan's Relicanth for the first time, as before it was a timed battle where it wasn't defeated * Nascour begins a triple battle against the heroes, featuring the first one since Vs. Battle Arena. * Nascour makes another tie to the Unova region, using an Xtransceiver. * NO EPISODES NEXT WEEKEND! Will be going out of town. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Orre Category:Pokémon Tales: Cipher Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Snagem arc